Ungodly things happen in Winterfell's Godswood
by Hodor's Mighty Member
Summary: The wildling Osha strips off naked for a dip in the pools surrounding the Heart Tree. Bran, Summer and Hodor shows up; differing interests collide. Myths about giants are finally answered and Hodor says Hodor. [Warning: Very sexual content - even for Game of Thrones]
1. Chapter 1

OSHA

Emanating a profound warmth, the innermost pools surrounding the Heart Tree were not the subject of the Spearwife's devotion. Instead she sought solitude at the numerous outer pools dotting the Godswood, distant from the grasping clutches of the hot spring. She was a wildling born and bred, weaned on the tips of icicles, so the cold suited her better than any. It was here she was at ease with the Gods. Her Gods.

Osha deposited herself on the Godswood's northern edge as if to keep The Wall, and all that it barred out, in reach. As her ankles were still shackled with iron, she wore nought but a brown shift: it slipped off with ease. Osha glanced down, scanning her own figure. The bruises and scars that once tarnished her frame were a virtually distant memory. Since Osha's first days working the kitchens of Winterfell, her dark hair had grown to rest neatly at the shoulders and her breasts had filled out into being. A woman grown, yet still imposing and tough to onlookers. Caressing down over her pale belly, she worked her fingers through a sizeable shaggy and knotted mane. It was an involuntary habit she had repeatedly tried to shake; she often contemplating shaving her mound bare but instead relished the masculinity it provided.

With the proverbial itch successfully scratched, she tiptoed to the water's edge and lunged forward, diving headfirst into the abyss. Breaking through a surface peppered with sodden leaves, the abrupt chill was invigorating and it soaked every pore. The gloom was pitch black and silent. Further and further she groped. Deeper and deeper. It felt like she had been plunging for hours. Then contact: Osha punched the bottom, mushy and squelchy. She swiftly twisted and kicked off the bed with all her might. Wriggling upwards with the grace and tied legs of a merling, she had little air left in her lungs. Light streamed above, the Old God's gleaming down.

Osha emerged, with an almighty splash, gulping greatly for air. Something was different; there was an additional presence. Quickly blinked water out her eyes, she shifted, rotating while treading water. A young crippled boy sat gawking back at her, wolf by his side.

"What are you doing?" Brandon Stark asked. Osha waded over and lifted herself up the bank, exposing her bare torso. The tip of her sodden bush was visibly poking its way out of the water.

"I wanted to touch the bottom," she grinned. The cripple was transfixed. "What are you staring at, boy? Never seen a woman before?"

"I have so" he quickly countered, turning the slightest shade of pink. Thunderous commotion ended Bran's discomfort as a monster of a man came sauntering through the undergrowth, happily muttering to himself.

"He must have heard our voices," Bran said. "Hodor, you forgot your clothes."

"Hodor," Hodor agreed. He was dripping wet from the neck down, steaming in the chill air. Between his legs, his manhood swung long and heavy. It was Osha's turn to gape.

It was many years ago when Osha was first introduced to the notion of giants. Her brother was a man common to make jovial of their existence, so much so that he was wagered to find and slaughter one of the beasties. He wasn't gone long but, since it would be stupendous to slaver back a whole giant, he instead brought home a sole trophy to prove his worth: the giant's breasts. Each the size of a small child in diameter, free folk from far flung regions would journey the land to lay eyes upon this legend. The situation had prompted a root to grow inside Osha's wicked maiden mind: if female giants have bosoms as large as cart wheels, what behemoth would a male giant carry between his legs? Finally, after all these years of yearning, this half giant had unintentionally answered the long-awaited childhood query. And the result was breath taking.

Hodor's cock was nigh on chafing against the forest floor as he lumbered, despite his stature pitting him a head taller than Osha. Stallions would surely bow their heads in shame of this colossal entity. This did, on the other hand, explain why Hodor permanently wore a long length, baggy tunic as no other clothing would constrain him.

Abruptly concluding her stare, Osha darted her eyes downwards in the attempt to neglect naked Hodor's significance from her mind for now. However, doing so only accentuated the fact that Hodor's mighty manhood was as large in length and girth as her own leg. She felt moisture cumulate from her already damp sex and hurriedly swung her one-piece cloth over her head.

"Go back and bring your clothes, Hodor," Bran said. "Go dress."

"Hodor." He walked back the way he had come, ducking under a low-hanging tree limb, miniscule when likened to the limb between his legs, swinging its goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2

BRAN

"Where are you going Osha?" Bran called after her.

"There's somewhere I've got to be. _Just stay there_ ," she replied, matter-of-factly. She was pursing naked Hodor, which bemused Bran. The brown dress lifted as she made chase and Bran got a good flash of her toned rear protuberance from his position strewn over the soil. He licked his lips but he could not comprehend why. Suddenly, Summer began ferreting about Bran's chest as if hunting for a rat: a bulging was elongating his doublet. This was new. He began patted around the swollen region and out erupted his member. Bran had never seen it in this state before, all hard and sinewy. One thick vein wrapped around the entire shaft and Bran prised open the tip to reveal a glistening crown underneath. The cripple could feel its lavish texture using his hands but his manhood was as unfeeling as his legs. Summer began licking intently but Bran shoved him off, angry.

He had gained vague details about mating from his brief encounters with Theon, Robb and Jon. Theon was accustomed to making particularly lewd remarks whenever the young Stark was in earshot. Bran would make the effort to find Jon afterward with the new scandalous vocabulary; Snow was always open to answer where appropriate and never made jests.

Bran sat back and thought of all the pleasure in the world and knew he would never feel it. The idea alone was enough to turn good men sour. Sharing Bran's pain, the direwolf whimpered before curling up into a ball. The sun was started to set and its departure cast deep magenta brush strokes across the dark blue sky.

"Hodor?" Bran yelled at the top of his lungs, his voice shaking "Hodor?" _A Stark wouldn't act like this. A Stark isn't a weak child shouting for his handler._ Knowing someone would come eventually, he laid his head down on Summer's gently rising chest and closed his eyes. Sleep came quick but not how Bran expected. Instead of the wolf dreams that had plagued his sleep for many weeks, he finally dreamt of something different. He dreamed of Osha.

* * *

He was walking. That was the first thing that struck Bran as odd. Perhaps it wasn't the walking itself, more the weight each footstep had. This wasn't his body. His shell must be thrice as tall as Bran and ten times bulkier. He let his toes soak up the fallen leaves and the damp soil: he could feel every grain. A gentle breeze caught him and he shivered a little. _Where did I leave my clothes?_ He meandered unevenly towards the Heart Tree, for it provided the greatest likelihood for him to discover his garments. The cock needed getting used too. It just slumped there, sometimes making itself known by scraping along slightly elevated ground but seemingly always weighing him down. He was deliberated how anyone kept this thing comfortable and hidden when something tapped his shoulder and he span. Not accustomed to the movements of giants, the erratic movement sent his manhood swinging through the air like a club…

… and straight into the face of a shocked and scared Osha. The slap caught her hard across the cheek and knocked her off her feet. Bran edged forward to assist in lifting her up, ensuring she wasn't hit from the return swing of his almighty pendulum, but she was covering her face, sniffling. _No, not tears, Bran considered. Laughter._

She jumped to her feet with a nefarious look about her, "Are you gonna be apologising for that, Hodor?"

 _'_ _Sorry Osha it was an accident…'_ Bran began but all that his shell's mouth uttered was "Hodor, Hodor, Hodor." Conversation was going to be a challenge.

"That ain't gonna do, Hodor. I think you can do better." She leaned forward, her buttocks held in the air and angled so her sex was visible. Those cheeks were still damp from her swim but the crack was seasoned with moisture. She clutched the bottom of her shift and pulled it up in a slow and seductive manner - it temporarily caught at her rough, thick bush – so the wait to see her breasts for the second time was painstaking. Her teats spilled out under the cloth in greeting and Bran felt himself going hard. Really hard. The rising limb started to thwart his view of Osha. Giving it time, it might grow to black out the sun.

There was a long pause where they both stood immobile and bare, Osha considering her next move and Bran disorientated by shock and awe. She moved first, plummeting to her knees while groping for the beast. An amalgamation of skin smothered its head so she tugged it back with both hands. Bran gasped as a dribble of liquid seeped out the exposed top. Theon had typically called it cum in conversation. It felt good and that's all that mattered.

The wildling licked her sticky fingers. "You're eager," she sniggered and sopped up the remainder left. _Is everyone North of The Wall this experienced?_

 _'_ _I don't know what's happening.'_ he replied, an audible, "Hodor."

"Want to go proper?" she teased, craning her neck up to face Bran.

 _'_ _Yes!'_ "Hodor!"

"I'll give it my best."

Her primary action was to commence stimulation by licking his balls. They were gargantuan, Osha barely able to hold a single oval in her palm. However, she rapidly realised that precious time need not be wasted on such folly. They were ready to perform for real.

Impulsively, the spearwife rushed to scoff down on the knob but she completely misjudged its size. She couldn't reach her jaws around its girth and Bran was certain he wasn't going to fit.

All of a sudden, he recalled Theon's technique for what he had titled 'seamless pleasure for the both involved' and assumed it the perfect time to heed Greyjoy's advice. The half giant clasped his burly hands around the back of Osha's head and yanked. His cock breached her mouth and rubbed hard against her teeth. She squealed, her eyes popping and Bran presumed this was a good sign: Theon often told of how he frequented this practice and he was admired by maids and whores alike. Yet still her chops wouldn't budge; Bran detached a hand from her hair and used it to squeeze his manhood thinner in the hope it could poke through. Meanwhile, he wrenched Osha's head closer and closer to himself. Pulling and pushing. Pulling and pushing. At last it entered her throat, greeted by a vast suppression of gagging and heaving. Osha violently inhaled through her nose due a major mouth blockage.

Currently, Bran was presented with a problem even Theon Greyjoy would have lacked an answer on: how would he get his shaft around the curve of Osha's neck? His sensitive end was starting to scrape against her crushed uvula and the rear of her oesophagus. It was as if the walls were closing in on his member. He had to act.

In an instant, he picked Osha up like a ragdoll and contorted her around so there was no bend in her gullet. The way was now a straight tunnel and Bran seized the opportunity by ploughed himself far deeper. To attain this optimum position, the half giant held Osha's body pushed upwards, her breasts and vagina wholly in view. Bran dribbled and the saliva dripped onto her throat – which had swelled to twice its size when stuffed with the pulsating giant's cock – then trickled down through the gap between her teats and into her nest. Bran traced the deformation his manhood had crafted along her stretched figure but he could not detect its end.

Next, he began substantial lunging strokes; Osha launched into a new fit of reverberated shrieking. Each thrust infilled Osha from tongue to lung. Her throat was producing heaps of spit which aided Bran's plunging flow. He could feel himself nearing what Theon called a climax.

"Hodor!" he screamed, to alert Osha of his nearness. Bran accelerated his strokes through her throat, currently juddering faster than a galloping mare. He could feel his balls pounding fiercely against the wildling's forehead, stimulating a tingling sensation. A sloppy mess of drool was oozing from the cracks in Osha's mouth, matting in her hair. Faster and harder and faster and harder and faster and harder. This was it: his first ever orgasm.

Bran exploded. His hose fired semen like wildfire through Osha's flailing body. The cum gushed through her and squirted forcefully out the gaps between his cock and her lips. It spilled and it spilled, forming a thick mere of the stuff around Bran's ankles. The half giant ripped his member out of Osha to prevent her from drowning but the hot liquid continued to spray like a fountain, launching high into the air before tumbling down onto Osha's drenched frame. Exhausted with pleasure, he collapsed onto his back. Brandon Stark left the shell of Hodor behind and returned to his body.


	3. Chapter 3

OSHA

Osha was seemingly in the most pain she had ever felt in her life and at the same time the most pleasure. What had happened to turn a lowly stable boy into a fully-fledged debaucher? Must it be that even the simplest of creatures share a primal instinct brought out by the sight of breasts. All she knew was that one-minute Hodor was his confused, hapless-minded self and the next his manhood was puncturing her lung. She was shivering in shock and her heart was beating at full capacity. A hand to her throat proved it was still tremendously bloated; she hoped against hope she wouldn't have a permanently elongated neck. By the God's she'd needed it though. A reason to live.

Her raised hand fell back to the earth with a splosh. Osha was lying in a deep puddle of Hodor's thick, viscous seed. She gulped, swallowing a large globule of her throat semen. It tasted glorious so she guzzled the stains left on her lips and chest. Smothering her body with the stuff, she subsequently rolled around in the cool night-time air. Was this what heaven felt like? Wallowing in cum.

More splattered onto her face: she realised the hot liquid was still piping out the half-giant's pointed end. Motionless - either asleep or unconscious - he lay and yet he was still erect and spewing. Osha opened her mouth wide to the fountain, collecting her precious reward, like one might do for falling snow. As the last few droplets slobbered out Hodor's cock, Osha lapped it up.

The forest returned to silence. She approached the manhood as it was beginning to droop a little. Her foremost action was to study Hodor's luxurious forest; it had been incredibly difficult to get it in focus when it had been hurtling into her mouth five times per second. Osha couldn't help herself but to weave and caress through the matted and coarse hair to her heart's content. Lifting her eyes reiterated the alarm she'd been through: the spearwife could barely glimpse over the peak of his stiff member while she stood adjacent to it.

Osha scaled the half-giant's chest to deliver an authoritative stance on the cock, for she now eyeballed down at it. Despite her considerable mass balancing on his broad waist, he still lied dormant.

The Wall was one of the most incredible feats of human innovation and engineering. What Osha could barely hold in her outstretched appendages was nothing but a feat of the God's. And it was hers to do with as she pleased. She had satisfied him and it was time to switch that up.

Bowing over and arching her back, the wildling stroked her sex up and down the limp member in a rhythmic motion. Her arse rubbed from his balls to as high as she could twitch. It wasn't until the manhood was flatteringly swollen and entirely perpendicular to his frame that Osha stopped, her thighs wrought with tire. Hodor's body was now the roots to a remarkably stern tree. Quivering with anticipation, she was ready to be entered.

Gripping the fallacy for balance and on tiptoes for range, Osha jolted it in. The head barely infiltrated her tight hole before it struck a wall, accompanying an involuntary groan of indulgence. Of all the men Osha had, none had ever reached the end of her womb. Intimidatingly, this achievement was attained from the knob alone; the entire sword remained unsheathed. It seemed the only way she could make full use of this opportunity meant involving another cavity entirely. _Thank the Gods the mule's lubricated by semen and spit._ Easing the entrance to her anal fissure, she irrigated the aperture with slobber. Then she vaulted onto Hodor.

The initial puncture was dumbfounding. She had never put anything _up_ her asshole. Progressively infilling her orifice, Osha slid downwards. Abrasion battled the surge through her insides. The great bulging shaft ruptured her belly; Osha kneaded her bloated stomach in a bid to jerk it off internally. Further she slipped, beginning to worry if the member would eject out her mouth. Her chasm was deep, for sure. Finally, the falling subsided and the spearwife plumped onto Hodor's bulbous balls.

Osha was in another pickle: currently her legs were strewn out over Hodor's belly and her body was paralysed with the pole erected through it. She fumbled her hands to scale her way upwards. A lengthy vein provided a satisfactory hand hold to ascend and she heaved. Her innards fought against the resistance. Making the summit, she vigorously dropped. She rose again and released. And again. It was somewhat harder to fuck a giant.

Without warning, Hodor started to rouse. As he did so, an earth-shuddering climax rocked Osha to the point of nausea. Fluids spurted out of Osha's soiled hole. Realising his predicament, the half-giant rose rapidly, fresh juices wetting his confused and horrified face. As he soared to his feet, it was his cock's turn to orgasm. Due to his momentous weight, Osha was flung into the air, cum spraying into her. It seemed like minutes she was hung in mid-air, semen hovering about her – firing from below. Her anus had prolapsed from the discharge and was unleashing cum like rain on the landscape.

She landed by tumbling into another of the Godswood's pools, this one as pleasantly warm as Hodor's seed. The water cleansed her of her dirt, but not even the God's could cleanse her of her actions tonight. _And why should I want to be cleansed._ Bobbing her head out of the surface, she saw the half-giant tearing off through the undergrowth. _He can take it but he can't give it,_ she concluded.


End file.
